MEMORIES
by KyuMin46
Summary: Rasa itu masih sama, dan akan selalu sama. sama seperti malam pertama kita bersama. please forgive me, I can't stop loving you. / KYUMIN/ YAOI


**MEMORIES**

**(one shoot)**

**BY : Rikha VR**

Pairing : KYUMIN and other

Genre : Romance / hurt

Rate : T

Summary : Rasa itu masih sama seperti malam pertama kita bersama, ciuman pertama kita. Rasa ini masih sama dan akan selalu sama. Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you.

My second FF semoga ga gaje… typ dimana-mana.. happy reading

Don't be silent rider pleaseeeee…

**CHO KYUHYUN'S POV**

_Gaseumi nunmuri tto neoui gieogi_

_Han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heullo naerinda_

_Ureoda uerodo jiwojji annneun gieogeul ttara_

_Oneulod bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda_

_Johahaetjanha jageun nae misoe useojwotjanha_

_Hamkke ureosseotjanha naui nunmure apahantjanha_

_Jigeum eodi Inneun geoni jichin nae moseubi boijil annni_

_Apeun nae simnjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok_

Lagu ini kembali memutar setiap kenangan indah bersamanya dari kepalaku. Kenangan yang selalu mengiringi setiap langkahku kini. Rasa sakit yang mengiringi setiap kenangan yang terputar seolah menggoreskan goresan-goresan penuh dalam hatiku. Pelukan hangat, candaannya, tawa renyahnya, wajah cantiknya, bibir lembutnya yang seolah menjadi candu bagiku, kini hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tak mungkin aku lupakan.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"kyunnie aku mau es cream" rengek seorang namja yang bernama lee sungmin kepada suaminya.

"ne, akan aku belikan, kau tunggu disini ne" kata namja yang bernama kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan istrinya yang sangat manis itu.

"ne.." Sungmin mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan sungmin yang sedang duduk di bangku taman untuk membeli es cream untuk istrinya. Sembari menunggu es cream yang ia beli, kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang sedang duduk sembari tersenyum manis.

"_Dia sangat manis" batin kyuhyun sambil ikut tersenyum._

"_teruslah tersenyum untukku hyung" batin kyuhyun sedih saat ia menangkap raut wajah sungmin yang pucat._

Setelah mendapat pesanannya kyuhyun segera kembali ke bangku taman itu dan memberikan satu es cream kepada sungmin.

"ini untukmu uri princess" kata kyuhyun sambil berlutut yang tersenyum menggoda yang membuat kedua pipi sungmin sedikit memerah.

"aissh, jangan menggodaku kyu, aku malu" lirih sungmin sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"hehe mianhae chagi, jja es creammu, nanti keburu cair. Apa perlu aku menyuapimu" kalimat kyuhyun sukses membuat wajah sungmin memerah sempurna. Kyuhyun senang sekali menggoda istrinya karena sungmin yang malu-malu semakin cantik di mata kyuhyun.

"kyuu.." rengek sungmin seolah meminta kyuhyun untuk berhenti menggodanya.

"ne, mianhae tapi kau semakin cantik chagi jika sedang malu. Sungguh menggemaskan" jawab kyuhyun sembari terkikik pelan melihat sungmin yang memproutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memakan es cream sambil terus memandang sungmin yang begitu lahap memakan es creamnya dengan sedikit belepotan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membersihkan sisa es cream di sudut bibir sungmin dengar bibirnya. Ia menjilat sisa es cream itu dan sukses membuat sungmin sedikit terkejut dan membuat wajahnya kembali merona. Namun tiba-tiba….

TESS..

Setetes darah segar mengalir dari hidung sungmin langsung membuat kyuhyun membuang es creamnya dan mendongkakkan wajah sungmin. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mulai menahannya di depan hidung sungmin, menahan agar darah segar itu tidak terus mengalir dari hidung sungmin.

"kita pulang saja ya hyung, kau sudah terlalu lelah. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin sakit hyung." Kata kyuhyun yang menatap sungmin penuh permohonan. Raut cemas tidak hilang dari wajah tampanya.

"ani kyu,,, aku ingin melihat matahari tenggelam" kata sungmin lemah. Ia tidak bisa bohong tubuhnya sangat lemah dan sakit saat ini. Bahkan ia sangat ingin menyerah saat ini juga. Namun ia ingin menikmati hari ini dengan kyuhyun, yang mungkin menjadi hari terakhirnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa kyuhyunpun mengangguk dan mengendong sungmin menuju mobil mereka. Ia tau sungmin tidak bisa berjalan, tubuhnya sangat lemah. Wajahnya semakin pucat saja. _Bertahanlah hyung._

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam, menikmati waktu yang terus bergulir. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan sungmin, terkadang mengecup lembut punggung tangan sungmin.

"saranghae hyung." Lirih kyuhyun

"nado saranghae kyunnie."

Sungmin lalu memejamkan matanya, ia merasa sangat lelah. Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin memejamkan matanya semakin menggenggam erat jemari sungmin. Ia mengingat perkataan dokter Han beberapa hari lalu yang membuat semua harapannya seolah ikut berakhir.

**Flashback still on**

"maaf kami sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kanker yang sungmin-ssi derita sudah stadium akhir. Waktu yang tersisa juga mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa hari saja. Kondisinya sudah sangat lemah. Bila ada yang mungkin ingin ia lakukan saat ini, pihak keluarga bisa membantunya. Biarkan ia menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya". Dokter Han memberikan penjelasan kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saat mendengar penjelasan Dokter Han, otak serasa berhenti bekerja, ia merasa seolah dunia runtuh menimpanya saat ini. Dadanya serasa sesak. _Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu hyung._

Akhirnya mereka tiba di pulau Jeju, pulau yang sangat indah. Kyuhyun segera membelai lembut pipi sungmin, dan berbisik untuk membangunkan sungmin dari tidurnya.

"ireona changi, kita sudah sampai" kata kyuhyun lembut sambil mengecup pipi sungmin yang kini sangat kurus. Sungminpun perlahan membuka matanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat. Ia menemukan kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya. Wajahnya sangat lelah. Sungmin lalu tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir kyuhyun, lalu memeluk kyuhyun erat. Lalu kyuhyun keluar mobil, lalu menghampiri sungmin dan menggendongnya. Membawa tubuh sungmin mendekat dengan pantai. Dan ia mendudukkan dirinya dan sungmin di tepi pantai untuk melihat matahari tenggelam. Suasana pulau Jeju yang sepi dengan desir angin yang mengalun lembut seolah memahami kondisi pasangan tersebut. Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dan meletakkan kepala sungmin di dadanya. Terkadang menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sungmin, mencium aroma yang sangat ia sukai, aroma yang pasti akan sangat ia rindukan. Sungmin hanya diam saja dalam dekapan kyuhyun. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang kyuhyun lakukan, seolah menyimpan semuanya itu dalam memori kenangan terindahnya.

"aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat mencintaimu." Kata kyuhyun lembut

"nado kyu…." Lirih sungmin sangat lemah.

Matahari di pulau Jeju mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Kembali dalam dekapan sang pertiwi. Sungmin merasa inilah saatnya juga ia kembali kepada sang kuasa. Ia membalikan dirinya, mengecup lemah bibir kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh setiap sisi bibir suaminya dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan sungmin, merekamnya dalam ingatan dan hatinya. _Aku mencintaimu kyunnie, hiduplah dengan baik, aku menunggumu disana. _Dan akhirnya matahari itu tenggelam sempurna, membawa terang dan juga jiwa sungmin kembali kepada sang kuasa.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menangis saat ia tau sungmin sudah pergi meninggalkanya. Membawa cinta dan separuh hidupnya bersama jiwanya yang pergi. Kyuhyun terus mengecupi wajah sungmin yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang sudah gelap.

"_kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku hyung"_

"_aku mencintaimu, akan selalu mencintaimu"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kyuhyun menatap langit dan menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ini tepat 5 tahun meninggalnya sungmin.

"bogoshipoo hyung, jeongmal bogoshipoo.. aku sangat mencintaimu" gumam kyuhyun.

_Rasa itu masih sama, dan aku selalu sama._

_Sama seperti saat pertama kali aku mencintaimu._

_Sama seperti malam pertama kita bersama._

_Meski raga kita tak lagi bersama,_

_Rasa cinta ku tak berkurang sedikitpun._

_Tak akan ada yang mampu menggantikanmu._

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you._

**END**

**Huaaa my second FF, tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi pas dengerin lagu memories,, **

**Give me preview pleasee.. :D**


End file.
